Just To Let You Know
by Yamiku
Summary: Yami and Yugi reaaaallly want to break the news of their relationship to their buddies, and go to Bakura and Ryou to advice. Things get a little mental. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Well, this could be called a sort of follow-up to Never Again, but it doesn't have to be read to get the idea. It's bit more light-hearted, and longer, as well, I noticed. Yami Bakura is slightly (yeah, slightly...) OOC, and I didn't feel like having Mokuba in there, so I carted him off to a friends place. And plus I didn't know what to do with Seto, so he's just all, "Yeah, I figured it out, go me, look, Anzu's giving you the eye, Yami, do something outrageous!". So, enough with the self-criticism. I'll let you read the damn fic. :D

"Bubble Helicopter" - Speech and thought

/Bubble Helicopter/ - Yugi to Yami

//Bubble Helicopter// - Yami to Yugi

Just To Let You Know...

Yami looked at the clock. 10:37. He was a little surprised; four hours had already gone by, and yet the get-together, which, surprisingly, had been arranged by Seto, of all people, showed no signs of letting up.

He expected his little Aibou to be at least getting tired, but, no, even he was still looking wide-awake, chatting non-stop. Yami wondered for humor's sake how much sugar he had consumed during the day, hoping he would still be in the same mood when they got home, because he didn't really feel like sleeping tonight.

At least, not 'til he had a little fun first... (A/N: Hormones suck. XD)

"Where're Bakura and Ryou?" asked Yugi suddenly, cutting off Jou's sentence. The latter looked a little miffed, but it became apparent that he was curious as to where the yami and hikari had disappeared to as well.

Yami smirked. "Upstairs." he said in a voice that made Yugi blush and get a look on his face that he hoped no one would notice. Yami laughed inwardly at the reaction, knowing perfectly well what kind of effect it had on Yugi.

//Because they've gone public with their relationship....// he said in Yugi's head, pretending to be upset.

/With luck everyone'll know about us by the end of the night.../ repiled Yugi.

//You mean that?//

/No, I said it because I love torturing you.../

//You're so kind.//

/I know./

Jou rolled his eyes. "Those two can't keep their hands off each other..."

//Nor can we...//

/I have a very bad feeling about what's going to happen at home tonight, the way you're talking.../

//Very good, Aibou. You're learning my personality traits very quickly.//

/I know your personality traits... and other things that I can use against you./

//Oh?//

/Things to make you scream.../

//They're all retarded if they think _you're_ innocent...//

/Bite me./

//Don't mind if I do...//

/Not too hard, now, Yami, we don't want them to think anything wrong.../

"It's a good thing you two aren't like them," said Honda. "I don't think I could take all the baby talk and the sudden disappearances into other rooms..."

//If only he knew...//

/You're taking it well./

//Well, I don't give a shit about what he thinks. I love you, and that's all that matters...//

/Aww, you're so sweet.../

//I want them to know. Anzu's getting too... suggestive in her wording...//

/You always do that!/

//What?//

/You say something nice then you bring Anzu into it!/

//She has no effect on me.//

/I know.../ There was a slight pause. /Do you think we could ask Ryou and Bakura about it?/

//Ryou, yes, the tomb robber, no chance in hell.//

/You have to let go of your hostility. You might find yourself in a situation with him one day.../

//You're finding yourself in a situation when we get home...//

/What if I don't want to?/

//Oh, you will. Believe me.//

/But I've run out of sheets. We've messed all the other ones up.../

//Who said anything about a bed? I was thinking more along the lines of the kitchen table...//

/Well, aren't we hygienic?/

//It can be cleaned...//

/Do you want to go find Ryou and Bakura and maybe get some advice?/

//I can think of a more shocking way to confess...//

/Here we go. What is it?/

//Well... you see that table over there? I could-//

/I don't _think_ so Yami.../

//Aw, you're no fun...//

/We can have fun later.../

//I love that voice.//

/Upstairs./ mimicked Yugi.

//Heh, maybe I should speak like that all the time...//

/I wouldn't be able to control myself./

//I like that plan.// 

/We'd be going through six sets of sheets a day, then we'd have to go somewhere else.../

//If you keep putting images in my head, I think I'm going to have to explain exactly why I felt the need to drag you into the bathroom...//

/Alright, then we're going to find the other two, or there will be graphic detail./

//Fine, I'll come...//

/Yami! You go off at me, and then what do you say?/

//Now you're twisting my words...//

/And I'm enjoying it./

"So we'll go find them then?" asked Yugi, grinning at Yami.

Anzu stared. "I don't think they'd appreciate being interrupted..." 

"They'll get over it." smiled Yami, giving Yugi seductive smirk, thinking that no one would notice. 

But there was one person who did. 

And this someone had been suspicious about the obvious closeness of Yami and Yugi. He had noticed that the two had become more touchy with each other, and had put it down to the two becoming more comfortable with each other.

They were becoming more comfortable alright, but not in an innocent way, he thought, as he watched the two ascend the stairs. 

(A/N: Points if you can guess who it is.)

***

Yami and Yugi froze as they heard voices behind one of the doors.

//Oh, that's them alright.//

/Yep./

Yami grinned. //Re, that's hot...//

/If you don't stop talking dirty, I'm going to jump you./

//Mud.//

Yugi shoved him playfully, and rapped lightly at the door. A second later, they were greeted by, to their relief, a fully-clothed Yami Bakura, however angry and flushed he was.

"What the hell is the matter with you retards?!" he snapped.

"Oh, stop whining, tomb robber, we've been interrupted too..." sighed Yami, dryly.

Bakura's jaw dropped, and he brought a hand up to his nose. Yami had to try extremely hard to stop himself from laughing hysterically at his face.

Because when he found something really funny, he started to laugh and it took him a full twenty minutes to stop. 

"You... you two..." said Bakura weakly, and there was a light laugh behind him, and Ryou appeared at the doorway.

"Yami, stop acting like a rabbit in headlights. It was fairly obvious..." he grinned.

"To you." said Yugi. "Everyone else is completely clueless." (A/N: That's what he thinks.)

"Let me guess - you've been together for a while, and now that me and this stunned mullet here," He put his arm around Bakura. "Have hone public, you've been feeling uncomfortable, and now you want to tell everyone, so you won't have to hide it?" asked Ryou

Yugi blinked. "You should be a psychiatrist...."

"Terrible, isn't it?"

"The pharaoh and Yugi..." said Bakura faintly.

"Yes, Yami, they have a relationship, like us." sighed Ryou.

"Is he okay?" asked Yugi.

//Hope not.//

/Yami!/

//Yes?//

"He'll be fine. He just goes into shock sometimes."

"So how should we tell them?" asked Yami.

Bakura seemed to wake up, grinning evilly. "You know that table downstairs? What you do is go down there and for no particular reason, start-"

"We've been through that..." interrupted Yugi.

"Are you seriously ready to confess?" asked Ryou suddenly.

"Yes." said the pair as one voice. They looked at each other, smiling, and the look in their eyes made even Bakura go sappy.

"Then it'll work out." said Ryou simply. 

"...What?" asked Yugi, confused.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "We'll be getting his marijuana test results back soon, and it'll be positive, I know it. What he means is it's not something you plan; it just happens. It's a sudden impulse..." 

"And I'd trust that, I would, but the way it 'just happened' for you..." said Yami. "And that's the sappiest I've heard you talk, tomb robber..."

"Don't get used to it." was the cool response.

"And the way it came out for us," said Ryou, embarrassed. "Well, you can imagine what he's like when you leave him alone for a few days without any... attention... his hormones go haywire..."

This was a subject Yugi could relate to. "I know what you mean, except with Yami, I can't even go to school and leave him alone at home because the second I get home, and may I add he's all pent-up, he-"

"Alright already!" snapped Yami, covering his hikari's mouth with his hand. He shot a glance at Bakura, who was grinning.

"It's part of being a yami." he said matter-of-factly. "Lust is a part of our nature, more so than hikari's."

/Really?/ asked Yugi in Yami's head, biting his fingers.

Yami pulled them back. //Aibou!// Yugi smiled evilly and licked his lips.

/Now you know how I feel, you and your teasing ways.../

//You're in for it when we get home...//

"Right, if you're going to carry on, we were here first, get out and find your own room." grinned Ryou, shoving them out lightly.

"Alright, we're going! You two get back to it..."

"We will." Bakura smirked.

"Thank you." said Yami.

"Don't worry about it." said Ryou, closing the door.

Rather hurriedly, thought Yugi and Yami....

Considerately, Yami and Yugi moved off, figuring that they wouldn't like to be listened in on in the same situation as them.

***

Seto (A/N: Yay, it was him all along! It's always him all along!) watched the pair descend the stairs, holding hands.

Now, seriously, was everyone else blind or just dumb? It was so obvious; they were always touching in some way, always sneaking little secretive smirks at each other, and the way that they sometimes spaced out, which obviously meant they were having conversations within their little mind-link.

Seto almost shuddered at what they might be talking about. Over-active hormones are not a pleasant thing...

Before he knew what he was doing, Seto was making his way over to Yami and Yugi.

"Something wrong, Seto?" asked Yami, releasing Yugi's hand. Yugi, Seto noticed, pouted at this.

"No, I just felt like standing here." said Seto sarcastically.

"You know?" asked Yugi.

"Know what?"

"Oh, pleaaaassee...." sighed Yami, drawing out the last word. "Don't pull that act; it doesn't work. You know about me and Yugi, don't you?"

"Well, to not figure it out, I'd have to be about as dumb as them..." he said, gesturing to the others. "Of course I've figured it out."

"So that means that Ryou and you are the only ones with a brain..." smiled Yugi.

Seto seemed a little surprised. "No one else noticed?"

"No one." confirmed Yami.

"So were you planning on telling us any time soon?" 

"Hopefully sometime tonight." Yami repiled.

Seto raised his eyebrows at something over Yami's shoulder, and he turned around and followed his gaze. He was greeted by the happy sight of Anzu, who was giving him 'the look'.

//Shit!//

/What?/

//Anzu...//

Yugi looked, too. He scowled. /I'm thinking murderous thoughts right now, if I try to kill please stop me.../

//Really? I'm thinking couch.//

Yugi's jaw dropped. At this point, Seto moved away in disgust.

//Well, we're not going to be able to break this easily, are we?//

/Shock factor?/ grinned Yugi.

//Shock factor.//

***

Before Yugi could think another thought, he was pushed roughly into a laying position on the couch and straddled by Yami.

And that was new. Yami was never that rough. 

He kind of liked it.

/You're never this forceful.../

//No?//

/Not usually.../

//That upsets you?//

/Well it might be nice if-/

He cut himself off with a gasp as Yami took his face into his hands and kissed him passionately.

/Yami.../

//We're going home after this, understand? Straight home.//

/Good./

***

It was plain bad luck as Ryou and Bakura chose that very moment to enter the room.

Bakura brought his hands up to his nose as blood starting flowing. "I need a tissue..." he wailed, and Ryou produced a wad.

"Stress." he explained to Seto, everyone else staring in shock at the busy couple on the couch.

Yami suddenly pulled back, and looked at everyone. "Just to let you know..." he grinned. "We're together. Yugi, we're going."

Everyone jumped as Bakura hit the floor with a thud.

"Well, he's getting really worked up about this..." said Ryou, a little worried, supporting his yami's body in a sitting position.

The door slammed shut, signaling the departure of Yami and Yugi, and Jou sank slowly onto the couch, babbling quietly.

"What the hell was that?!" cried Anzu.

Ryou handed the hyperventilating Honda a paper bag to breathe into. "It's okay, Honda, it's okay." he said in a monotonous voice.

He shook his head. Really, they were all being really immature about it! 

Just because they had dropped the bombshell in a big way, doesn't mean they had to scream and carry on about it. 

***

"Bakura..." laughed Yugi, switching on the kitchen light. 

"Well, you can't blame him, can you?" Yami grinned.

Yugi sighed and hugged him. "At least they can get used to it now..."

"That's good..." Yami paused, then snorted with laughter. "Thunk." he mimicked.

After laughing about it, and regaining their breath, Yugi made his way over to the kitchen table and hoisted himself onto it. (A/N: We alllll know where this is going...)

"By the way, I don't know if you remembered Grandpa's out of town tonight..." he said, attempting to look innocent.

Yami stared, obviously having trouble comprehending this fact. "So that means... ?"

"I believe you said something about the kitchen bench earlier on tonight..." 

Yami's eyes doubled in size. 

"Joy." was his first thought.

"Wait." was his second.

"Well, I suppose it's useful," was his third. "I mean, it's not like anyone's actually going to use that poor can of whipped cream... all alone... in the back of the refrigerator... with no one to use it... except for us..."

"But." said Yugi, holding up a finger.

Yami seriously hoped this wasn't some condition indented to torture him. "But what?"

"It'd be nice if you just... didn't hold back this time." 

Yami pretended to consider, while retrieving the whipped cream. He grinned, running his finger up and down the cold metal. "Oh, you don't need to worry, Aibou," he said in the voice that made Yugi go weak. "I won't."

It looked like he was going to have his fun.

And one hell of a lot more, they way Yugi was acting....

***

Ryou checked the doorknob. Unlocked. Good. He didn't really want to force entry.

Bakura trailed in moodily behind him, muttering under his breath.

"I could be at home right now, but noooo, I had to come see how the merry little twosome are going after the public make-out session!"

"Shut up, Yami..." sighed Ryou.

"I have a headache, but do you care? No, you don't. Never mind your alleged lover, never mind what pain I'm going through, it's all about you and what you want to do..." 

"Well, you should have thought before letting something that we do all the time make you go thunk on the floor..." Ryou cast his eyes around the living room. Not there either.

"I can't help stress getting to me, do you think I like getting nose bleeds and passing out, it's not good for my reputation, I certainly don't-..."

"Look, _will_ you shut up!?" cried Ryou, glaring at him.

"Fine." snapped Bakura, looking into the kitchen. "Ohhhhhh, shit....." he whined, bringing his hands up to his nose again.

"What, what?" asked Ryou, sticking his head into the room. "God, that's gonna be a bitch to clean up!" he whispered, looking at the whipped cream that was all over the place. "Well, they'd be in Yugi's bedroom, wouldn't they?" he asked aloud.

"Did you bring tissues?"

"No."

"Oh, so I'll just bleed to death, will I? Don't mind me..."

"That's the plan..." sighed Ryou, looking into Yugi's bedroom, and catching the sight of the pair in each others arms in the bed, looking untroubled and peaceful.

"Oh, that's cute." he said sappily, grinning.

"No it's not..." sulked Bakura.

Yami's eyes flicked open, and he blinked. "You could've knocked..." he yawned, then smiled. "Give us a minute, okay?" 

He tapped Yugi on the shoulder, who jumped, eyes snapping open wide and yelled, "I didn't do it, it was Batman! I swear, he was in Seven-Eleven with a can of gasoline and a flamethr-" He looked at his surroundings. "Um... hi?" he said, embarrassed. 

Yami shook his head, bewildered. "How much cream did you get last night to make you have a dream like that?" he asked, as Ryou steered the dizzy Bakura out of the room. 

"I'm getting woozy..." he said. Ryou made a noise of annoyance and pinched his nose.

"There, you're not gonna lose anymore blood, are you?" he sighed, then was rewarded as the blood started seeping through to his hand. "Ew..." he said, wiping it on his yami's jumper.

"Hey, no!" cried Bakura, moving away from him.

Yami and Yugi emerged from the room, Yugi with a box of tissues in his hands. He handed it to Bakura saying, "Want them?"

Bakura took the box, pulled seven out and held them to his nose. 

"Sorry about that..." said Yami.

"Don't worry." grinned Ryou.

"But Bakura-" began Yugi, pointing at the boy who currently had his face hidden behind tissues. (A/N: Kind of resembling Michael Jackson!)

"Ignore him..." snapped Ryou, snatching the wad of tissues away from his nose and looking at it. "It's not even bleeding!" he yelled, pointing at it.

"Yes it is!" cried Bakura. "Look, what's the red liquid then?"

"Oh, stop being weak..." sighed Ryou.

"I'm not being weak! For all you know, that could be my brain bleeding!" said Bakura indignantly.

"What from?" asked Ryou sarcastically.

"Stress!"

"Stress? What stress? If it is your brain, you probably shoved something up there!"

"I'm not that dumb!"

"Yeah, but you _are_ pretty dumb..."

"So what happened after we left?" asked Yami, feeling that they were yelling a bit too much.

Ryou grinned. "Well, first Jou needed to sit down... then Honda had a panic attack... then Anzu had a hissy fit... then Seto began panicking, wondering if Mokuba had seen... then he realised that Mokuba was spending the night at a friends, and he thanked the divine powers... then this weirdo," he pointed at Bakura, who had fresh tissues plastered to his nose. "Woke up, and when he regained his sense of depth and size, decided that he was in the mood for it, and we had to go home." he paused. "And we had a very happy night...." 

"... So by dropping it in a big way, we made the world a better place?" Yami asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Basically, yeah," laughed Ryou. "You should've stuck around; the shock afterwards was classic..."

"Oh, well, someone had to use the whipped cream by today..." Yugi grinned evilly. "See, what we did was-"

Ryou raised his hands. "Please, I really do love hearing about what you two do in private, but, seriously, my father thinks I'm getting milk, so we have to go... bye." he said, grabbing Bakura and leading him out the door.

A bit too quickly, but oh well.

"What did you do that for?" asked Yugi, mocking anger.

"Because."

"What do you have to say for yourself, you mean little yami?"

Yami grinned. "Just one thing."

"What's that?" asked Yugi, noticing the look in his yami's eyes.

His eyes grew wide at the next statement. "We still have chocolate sauce."

THE END!


End file.
